hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex's Big Brother 1
Overview This is an alternate reality of Big Brother 19, which means Paul did not enter but instead we have Da'Vonne Rogers back in the house, Megan did not walk from the game, Cameron was not evicted due to the HTR twist and Different outcomes of each week of BB19. I will only post every 3 days. Thanks for viewing! Remember to expect the unexpected! Made by actuallyalex#9606. Feel free to give any suggestions/comments/constructive critisism in the comment section below! Format Changes * Den of Temptation: For the pre-jury phase in the game, houseguests will walk through the Den of Temptation and will be awarded with a power from America that could make or break their game. * Vote Void: Due to Matt's temptation, a houseguests vote will be voided for 2 weeks. Kevin was the person that was cursed due to the temptation. * Old Twists: A curse from Da'Vonne's temptation brought back an old Big Brother twist, Battle of the Block. There was another rule in her curse, if she were to be put on the block, but win BOTB, other twists will be back. ** Canada Takeover: On 8/8/17, it was announced that Backwards Week and Triple Eviction from Big Brother Canada will return for the 5th and 6th week. ** Battle Back Rewritten: '''The houseguests' evicted during the pre-jury phase have a chance to be a jury member. America will vote for the houseguest of their choice and that houseguest will compete against one of the first 4 jury members to take their position as a jury member. The next week will be the jury buyback and that pre-jury houseguest will have a chance to compete in the jury buyback. * '''Gotta Find Them Apples: For 2 weeks, the houseguests' greed will be put to the test as they must decide if they want to find an apple in the backyard which contains a prize, luxury or something rotten. Prizes include money, isolating houseguests into solitary confinement to have a spa day on your own, and other prizes. Big Brother Simulator Game History Week 1 After the house moved in, Ramses took the first temptation and they were in a shock because BB18 vet Da'Vonne came back into the house. Da'Vonne thought Kevin took the temptation, so word got around to the HOH and she nominated Alex and Jillian with a plan to backdoor Kevin. When Ramses won the POV, Alex got off the block and Kevin took her place. By a vote of 10 to 4, Jillian was evicted from the house and the house erupted. After the live eviction, the houseguests went through the Den of Temptation and Da'Vonne got the temptation and accepted it. The curse was that a previous BB Twist would come back for 3 weeks. By a random draw, Battle of the Block was chosen. Who will be the next HOH's, and the nominees? Find out next week. Week 2 After a hectic week, the house went to the backyard to start the second HOH, which Da'Vonne and Mark won. Da'Vonne nominated Megan and Cody to backdoor Josh, who had annoyed the entire house, while Raven and Jason were nominated by Mark, so there was no suspicion that Josh would go home. Raven and Jason won the BOTB competition which dethroned Mark as HOH. At the veto competition, Megan won and used the Veto on herself. Da'Vonne put Josh on the block and with a unanimous vote, Josh left the house. After the live eviction, the houseguests went through the Den and America decided to grant Matt with the Ring of Replacement. What happens next week? Find out soon. Week 3 After the second week occured, Elena felt that she had to get the returnee of the season out of the game. At the HOH competition, Cody and Elena took the power of the week. Elena nominated Da'Vonne as the target, with Ramses as the pawn. Cody nominated Alex and Raven as he felt Alex and Raven were very sneaky. At the BOTB competition, Ramses could not resist to throw the competition so Elena was dethroned as HOH. The people who played in the POV were Cody, Alex, Raven, Elena, Ramses and Dominique. The person who won was Dominique who did not use the Power of Veto. By a vote of 7 to 5, Alex left the house. After the live eviction, everyone walked through the Den and Megan was rewarded with the Halting Hex. Week 4 After Alex's eviction, Megan decided to make sure that a number from the other side had to be eliminated. Her luck turned into power as she won the HOH with Matt and nominated Cameron and Jason as pawns. Cameron and Jason threw the competition so that Matt could get dethroned. Jessica won the veto and Megan had to pucker Jessica up to make sure that the veto would get used. Jessica stayed with the plan and Cody replaced Cameron. With a tie vote, Megan decided to vote to evict Cody. After the live eviction, the houseguests went through the Den and Kevin won the Coup D'etat, but decided not to take it. After the Den, houseguests expected Julie to say good night, but Arisa Cox, BBCAN's host said goodnight, and the house was shook. BBCan Takeover was a go. Week 5 (Backwards Week) After the live eviction, some houseguests suspected that Arisa Cox was the guest host for the week and then heard the BBCAN Theme Song and Arisa announced that BBCAN will be taking over BB19 for 2 weeks which meant that week was Backwards Week. The houseguests voted for who they would like to nominate with Elena being the house target. 5 votes for Jason to be nominated and 6 votes for Elena to be nominated. At the veto competition, Matt took Jason's place in the veto to secure that he would go home, not knowing about the house target, Elena. Elena won though and she got to choose the replacement nominee and she chose Raven. Cameron won the HOH and ultimately voted to evict Raven. Week 6 Round 1 During the first part of the week, Dominique dominated the HOH competition and nominated Kevin and Jessica because she had no targets, so she stuck with the house decision to nominate Kevin and Jessica. Her partner in crime, Mark won the POV and decided to keep the nominees the same. By a vote of 2 to 7, Jessica was evicted, and the last pre-jury member. Round 2 (Triple Eviction) After the live eviction, guest host Arisa announced that a triple eviction will take place. At the HOH competition, Ramses came out with the win and nominated Cameron, Christmas, and Matt, because Ramses claimed they were floating their way to the 500K. At the POV competition, Elena won and kept the nominations the same. Cameron got 6 votes to save, Matt got 1 vote to save and Christmas got 0 votes to save, which meant Matt and Christmas were evicted from the house. Week 7 After a hectic BBCAN takeover, Mark quickly took the power this week. He won HOH, and nominated Megan and Ramses with a plan to backdoor Jason. Julie announced that the twist "Gotta Find Them Apples" would be activated. During that competition, Ramses got 10K from his apple, and Dominque had to be put in solitary confinement. Mark won the POV competition and took Megan off the block and Jason was put in her place. On eviction night, Jason was shocked to be evicted by a vote of 5 to 1. Week 8 Round 1 The next week, Dominique stepped to the occasion and nominated Da'Vonne and Elena for eviction and took full control of the week. She didn't mind which person went home, as long as she was in power. By a vote of 3 to 2, Elena was evicted from the house. Round 2 Voting History Spoilers Please do not expand if you would not like to see spoilers. Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alex's Big Brother